


Discord in Discord

by MarcarellaPizza



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Don't @ Me, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I forgot but..., I struggled to write 1k words, Internet Friends, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Social Media, This was a thirty minute writing challenge, TikTok, Tumblr, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, enjoy now, legit the final fullstop was typed just as the ringer went off okay? that's how on point this was, oh yeah!, okay, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcarellaPizza/pseuds/MarcarellaPizza
Summary: Yuuri is a lonely person. He doesn’t go outside, he doesn’t talk to people and he doesn’t seemingly care. One of those things is a lie.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Discord in Discord

**Author's Note:**

> This was legit a thrity minute writing challnege I made myself do about ten minutes ago from post date.  
> There's gonna be spelling errors, and grammar errors and it's gonna be really fucking short because I had so little time and my typing isn't that fast okay?
> 
> CW/ SPOILERS:  
> I do want to say that I don't hate furries, they are actually some really nice people, this was for the fic okay? Thank you.  
> I also don't think that weaboos are all like that. I was panicking for time despite having a plan.

Yuuri is a lonely person. He doesn’t go outside, he doesn’t talk to people and he doesn’t seemingly care. One of those things is a lie. Yuuri is someone you see once in a blue moon and then wake up in cold sweats several days later, wondering if you’d really seen him at all or if he were a mere hallucination.

The fact is, Yuuri just doesn’t know how to socialise, and while that’d probably be fine for an introverted teenager locked up in their room blasting sad love songs and Twenty One Pilots on repeat while staring up at their ceiling, Yuuri is _24\. 24 and lonely as fuck._

He curls into a ball on his bed and tries not to pity himself.

His sister Mari knows of this routine, knows how Yuuri can get caught up within his head, and so she is the one who brings some form of light to his miserably dark life. “You use the disco thingy.” She begins, off handily waving a hand towards Discord laying open on his laptop, “Why not make friends there?” The suggestion is like a god mine and Yuuri has suddenly struck gold.

It wasn’t very hard from there to run into the hundreds of other social recluses like himself. His interests after all were a classic Japanese weaboo’s, except he really was Japanese and not culturally appropriating a race. His Tumblr feed was always filled with the latest anime and fan arts, or occasionally a few cosplayer photos of a character he’d recognise. Yuuri wouldn’t say he’s obsessed… but he kinda was and he’d be lying, so he prefers not to say anything at all.

“How does one make internet friends?” He’d posted out of boredom, fingers absentmindedly tapping at his phone because _yes_ , he was one of the rare few gremlins who used the Tumblr app _thank you very much_.

He hadn’t expected a direct response to his private messages – then and again that was a very silly thing to believe considering his blog _was_ fairly popular among fans. Who knew just how much people would like his photography and art?

He taps the message, the green dot above the stranger’s name indicating they were still active. His eyes follow the worlds as he reads the quick reply.

_You message me back and then I message you back, wanna try? ;)_

Yuuri holds his breath, and then scans his bedroom as if someone were watching him. He shakes his head, butterflies dancing in his stomach as he hesitantly types back a lame reply; _you’d actually want to be my friend?_

_Well yeah! You’re an interesting person, I’ve followed your blog ever since you followed mine! My name’s Viktor :D_

Yuuri frowns before pulling up the guy’s blog, scanning the reblogs and images that littered the page. His cheeks flushed – the guy was _hot_ and most clearly out of Yuuri’s league, but he returned to the chat screen and continued to write back nonetheless.

Viktor didn’t respond for a little while, but when he did it was with a video. Yuuri promptly opens it.

It’s clearly a Tiktok, of a person Yuuri can’t recognise for the fursuit hiding their identity. There’s music, a catchy internet song he’s probably not heard of, and the furry moving with words flashing on the screen one by one. “Whoever sent you this…” Yuuri mutters under his breth, reading the words on the video, “… wants you to know…”

_… That you are loved and cared for…_

_… And they want to be your friend._

The video ends, awaiting for Yuuri to hit replay if he so desired it as he stares at his phone screen in disbelief. _Do you have discord?_ Viktor asks beneath the video. Yuuri sends him his user.

* * *

“Are you sure you’re not a furry?” Yuuri raises an eyebrow, staring into his camera. The blurry pixel do nothing to qualm the beauty that is Viktor.

“No!” Viktor huffs, the camera shaking, “Well… maybe… I used to be…. It was a dark time okay?”

“Mhmmm.” Yuuri hums, a cheerful tone to his voice, “Whatever you say Viktor.”

“Yuuri! You hurt me!” Viktor gasps, a hand clutched to his chest – his bare chest, might Yuri add, and his gay senses start singing.

“Okay, okay, I’ll drop it.” Yuuri grins, “Why don’t you have a shirt on?”

“Because I’m hot!”

“Damn right you are…”

“Yuuri!” Viktor laughs, waving a hand, “How forward of you!” There’s a bark in the background and Viktor moves to heft up his poodle. Yuuri has come to learn that the dog’s name is Makkachin. “Even Makkathinks so!”

“Really now?” Yuuri snorts, rolling his eyes. “Well you should come to Hasetsu then, it’s like, way cooler than usual.”

“Oh yes!” Viktor claps his hands, “I’ll bring Makka too and you can show me around! I’ve never lived in an isolated island before.”

“Ah yes, you’re a city boy. How could I forget?” Yuuri smiled, “And I’m a… what did you calme?”

“Country boy!”

“Yes, that.” There’s a pause, “You do realise I live in a sea side town right? There’s nothing ‘country’ about Hasetsu.”

“Yuuri, I’m a city boy, I have no clue what you’re on about.” Viktor grins, “Oh! Do you guys have horses?”

“Horses?” Yuuri frowns, “Why on earth would we have a—“

“To go places silly!” Viktor beams. Yuuri sighs, he doesn’t have the heart to explain to Viktor that he isn’t actually a ‘Country Boy”.

“I’m going to promptly ignore you.” Yuuri turns his head, fingers scraping at his keyboard. Viktor pouts as he watches his internet friend ignore his calls.

“Yuuuuuuuuri! What are you doing! Hey! Yuuri! Tell me!”

“I’m writing, now shut up.”

“Oh! Writing? I wanna see! Is it a fanfic? A fanfic about us?”

“What? No! It’s about that new anime, the one with the lesbian girls?”

“Oh! The figure skating one?” Yuuri stares at Viktor incredulously.

“Are you even an anime otaku? Viktor, it’s the one with the two internet friends who wanna date but can’t because they’re internet friends.” Viktor shrugs, as expected.

“Oh whatever, you can read it when you get here – I’ll also have another surprise for you too.” Viktor immediately perks up in interest.

“What? No Yuuri! You can’t leave me hanging! I hate surprises!” A flicker of a paper presents itself in the camera. “What? How was I supposed to see that?!” He whines. Yuuri shrugs.

“You’re gonna have to wait then.” He smirks at Viktor’s pout.

He couldn’t wait for Viktor’s visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! UwU


End file.
